barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Having Tens of Fun!
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 34th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Min *Kathy *Tosha *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) Quotes *Michael: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. *Mr. Tenagain: Ready or not, here I come! Trivia *This is Michael's last regular appearance on the TV series. He returns as a special guest in the special Saves The Day andSing and Dance with Barney. *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on a two-pack VHS set along with "The Exercise Circus!" as "Parade of Numbers". It was later released as a separate video. *This group (Min, Kathy, Michael and Tosha) also appeared in the episode, "A Camping We Will Go!" (with Luci), but none of them appeared in "Down on Barney's Farm", "Hi, Neighbor!", or the previous episode "The Alphabet Zoo". *This is the last episode to use the Season 2 arrangement of I Love You. A different pitch will be used in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The ten boxes that Baby Bop has are similar to nestling dolls. *The outfit Min wears is the same in "May I Help You?". *Despite never appearing on the series again, Mr. Tenagain would later appear in the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. *In the Israel production, the Season 3 version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. *Min, Kathy and Tosha never see Barney turning from a toy dinosaur to a real dinosaur, due to the fact that they're playing hide and seek. *This is the only time Tosha is seen barefoot. This is when Mr. Tenagain counts her ten toes while singing "Ten Little Fingers and Toes". *While Barney was singing his verse in "This Old Man", if you look beside Barney, you can see that Min does not sing which means that none of the kids were singing but you can hear them singing with Barney. *During the ten shake pudding scene, Barney is wearing chief's hat, and he does not wear an apron, and the kids are wearing aprons, and they don't wear chief's hats, and Mr. Tenagain does not wear a chief's hat, and an apron either. *The actor who plays Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) would later play Ryan's grandpa in Grandpa's Visit, which would be used for 14 years. *This is the thirteenth episode to feature only one boy (Michael). *In the hebrew version this old man was not sung. Also, Dana (the Hebrew version of Tina) is seen wiggling her toes. *Micheal wears the same soccer clothes from The Golden Hammer, The Exercise Circus! and The City Mouse And The Country Mouse. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same dress from Let's Go On Vacation. And a two hairstyles. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts and Once Upon a Dino Tale. And a hairstyle. *Mr. Tenagain wears the same clothes from Magical Musical Adventure (1996) and 123 Learn. And a short hair. Category:Barney & Friends Generation